


Riveting

by Jactack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jactack/pseuds/Jactack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet in the World War 2 AU. Brienne loses her job at the factory as the war comes to a close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riveting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It wasn’t often that Brienne found herself staring morosely into an empty bottle, contemplating her future. The war had certainly simplified things, given her a job at the factory. The girls there had taken care of each other and the few men who had been thrown back by the draft respected the ladies working beside them.

Now, with the war over and the men returning, the world was shifting back out of this wonderful paradise. This morning Mr. Greyjoy had pulled her off the floor and informed Brienne that her services were no longer required and to not show up for work. Her wonderful dream had been nothing more than that, a short-lived fantasy.

“If you’re hoping to drown your sorrows, we’re going to need more than that.” Brienne glanced up as Dacey slid into the booth, with several more bottles in tow.

Giving her friend a sour look, Brienne took a drink from her. “I am not drowning my sorrows. Especially not over working for that bastard Balon.” She clenched her fist tighter around the neck of the bottle.

Dacey raised an eyebrow and sipped her beer. “Then I suppose you don’t want to hear about who the bastard replaced you with? Even if it was, say, his scrawny son Theon?” Her blond friend sat up straighter and gave her friend an incredulous look. Dacey gave her a small nod.

Brienne slammed her bottle on the table,drawing a few stares from around the room. She didn’t care what they thought of her at this point, she was furious.“That rat replaced me with his beanpole? Theon couldn’t even lift a riveter, let alone know how to use one!” Dacey nodded again.

“I had to spend most of this morning trying to teach the schmuck how to hold the damn thing. Now let me tell you, that was a sight to behold.” Dacey chuckled, pausing for a moment. “Around the twelfth time he got tangled in the cord and fell on his ass I gave up and told the boss I was taking my lunch break.” She was wearing a large smile now, which had Brienne curious.

“What’s so damn funny Dacey? You’re acting peculiarly good-spirited for someone who spent the better half of today teaching a monkey how to use a wrench!”

“Well that’s because when I came back from lunch break Theon was gone. Turns out he decided to show off to one of the girls, and ended up breaking both his arms. God knows how the beanpole did it…” Dacey broke out into a grin. “Anyways, old bastard Balon wanted me to tell you he wants you back tomorrow. Also told me to tell you he’s throwing a full day’s pay for thinking his son ‘was more a man than you were.’”

Brienne froze, then started grinning as well and raised her bottle. “I can drink to that!” It looked like the dream wasn’t over after all.


End file.
